Deus ex machina
by Cosmic Guardain
Summary: With the far east becoming covered in the red rain and the only clue the find why is the feared marduk, things are looking grim. As luck would have it the second in command has the answer. How do you stop a giant monster? You use giant mech. One-shot inspired by Titanfall.


My first one-shot story, hope it's good. Inspired by Titanfall.

+×÷=+×÷=%_€£¥₩=÷×++×÷=()_%=$

The winds were furiously blowing against the mechs casing, Roddick, the second in command piloting the large machine waved his hand through his messy red hair while scanning the landscape.

Two months have passed since Romeo was killed; Julius has been working none stop to further the research of robotic Gods Eaters, so that no more lives would be lost.

Roddick didn't believe that one bit, sure robots would cut down on human mortality but they didn't have the 'think out side the box' ability humans did.

After a heated debate Roddick convinced him to come to a compromise, the engineering staff would build a mech controlled by a human inside it and see how far that would go.

The vice leader patrolled on, listening to the red rain hitting the glass till his com-link came on.

_"Vice commander report, did you find the marduk? "_

"Nothing yet J, I'm at point E now."

_"You're moving to slow, at this rate you'll loss the target!"_

"Lay off J, while you were watching the engineers building this Mech, I was training to pilot it. So get off your high horse, besides I'm watching out to not be blind sided."

_"I knew this was a bad idea."_

"You think any idea that isn't yours is a bad idea."

_"Just focus on, hey you can't, no your-"_

The com buzzed for a few seconds then another voice came on. _"Rody you there? Come in Rody!"_

"Hello Nana." Roddick sighed with relief, the antes of his girlfriend always found a way to cheer him up. "What happened over there?"

_"Julius wouldn't let me talk to you! Are you okay? Is the robot protecting you? Are you wearing the helmet? "_

"I'm fine the rain can't get me in here I don't need-"

_"Put the helmet on now!"_

Roddick groaned as he looked at the headpiece, unwillingly he put the thing on and took a picture with his phone to send to Nana. "Happy now?"

_"Yes, please don't take it off, the rain will kill you Roddick, please come back safety!"_

"I'll be fine, besides I've got my motivation right here." Roddick ran his hand over a picture in the upper right of the cockpit; it was of him and Nana eating one of her sandwiches from opposite ends. He made a bet with her that he could get to the middle before she could.

They're lips touched as they got to the middle at the same time, it was they're first kiss and they've been a couple ever since. "I'll be back Nana, save one of your sandwiches for me, Roddick out."

The second in command continued to wonder around in the rain, he's mind wandered back to that day two months back. Was there anything he could have done? Would Romeo still be alive if he was stronger?

_"Incoming aragami to your left!"_

Roddick spun around, three vajras climbed down the rubble roaring. "Alright, let's see what this mech can do."

The first vajra looked the robot with interest then charged at it, Roddick swung the machines left arm around and backhanded the aragami away.

Mounted in both arms are large god arc cannons, Roddick held out the mech's right hand and fired ice blasts at the vajra. The vajra got up and jumped at the titan again, Roddick pulled a lever to extend the mech's wrist blades. "Come on!"

The second in command swung a right cross at the vajra, stabbing it as well. With one down Roddick unsheathed his god arc from the titan's back to bite the core out.

The second vajra roared and fired a wave of thunder orbs; Roddick rolled out of the way but as he got up the third tackled him to the ground.

Roddick punches the aragami four times before he got it off of him, the second vajra tried to tackle him too but the Gods Eater punched it back.

Now back on his feet Roddick kicked the third vajra then turn his attention to the other one, he stomped on the beast's head and stabbed it in the neck, beheading it.

The last vajra charged at him, Roddick sidestepped and grabbed it's tail. "Let's go for a ride!" Roddick spun the beast around a couple of times then swings it up and slams its back on the ground.

The vajra let out an electric shack wave as it fell, the systems in the cockpit sparked furiously, Roddick was thankful that the pilot suit protect his whole body.

_"Roddick! You're titans taken damage!"_

"I know that J! I felt it!" Roddick elbow dropped on the aragami's torso. "I've got bigger things to, but i'm not done with you yet!" The pilot kept one arm on the aragami to pin it then drew out the other arm's wrist blade, stabbing the vajra till it was silent.

_"Roddick, you've taken seventeen percent of damage in that fight."_

"Better then in the VR training, the vajras are down, you still got a beat on the marduk?"

_"The target is still in the area, it's in point K."_

Roddick took off in the mech running as fast as it'll go, at the site Roddick slowly spun around looking for the marduk, with his fists held up.

When a roar was heard Roddick turned to see the target on some rubble, glaring at the mech for a challenge.

Roddick fired several ice bombs as the aragami charged at him but it didn't slow down, the marduk pounced on the mech, knocking it down and biting at the glass casing cover of the cockpit.

The marduk's teeth couldn't break through the casing but was leaving scratch marks so it was a matter of time before it got could get in, when Roddick got back on the controls he grabbed its neck to keep its mouth away for the casing while punching the beast in the face. "Get off me, bitch!" After a few punches he got the aragami to roll off.

The mech rose up to one knee, one hand on the aragami's neck and the other stabbing it in the back. "This is for Romeo!" The pilot grabbed one of its capes and cut it off.

The marduk quickly got up and clawed the mech in the legs, knocking it down on its side.

**Left arm has sustained moderate damage. **

"I can see that, this is why I hate AI." Roddick sighed, looking at a side monitor showing the mech's damaged arm highlighted in yellow.

The marduk jumped at the Roddick again but this time the Gods Eater punched it with his good arm, pushing it back. Keeping the momentum Roddick shot it with his right hand till he was close enough to slash the aragami with his left blade in the head, fallowed by a kick to under the chin.

The aragami roared and unleashed a field of fire around itself, Roddick's cockpit temperature monitor was rising fast, forcing him to back away. This gave the marduk time to recover and leap at him, Roddick sidestepped to dodge but was too late, losing his left arm.

**Left arm is in critical condition. **

"It's not in critical condition, it's been ripped off!" Roddick unsheathed his right blade and cut off the marduk's tail. "That makes us even."

_"Roddick! The mech's taken too much damage, pull out now!"_

"Shut it J, I'm still at sixty two percent." Roddick stabbed the marduk's face as it jumped at him then swung it to the side, shooting it in the side.

_"You're missing an arm and your casing is damaged, one good it and you're in the rain."_

"Good thing I got a suit."

The marduk clawed at the mech's right leg, knocking it down to it's knee for support. Roddick punched the aragami in the mouth then stabbed it in the neck.

_"Pull out, that's an order!"_

"Again J, shut up I can do this." The marduk circled around and pounced on the mech's back, knocking it back down and cracking the casing. Roddick elbowed the aragami's head again and again till he rolled over, throwing it off.

Roddick raised his only arm and slammed it on the marduk's torso over and over, each strike the beast's cries of agency were growing louder.

The marduk bit the mech's arm, cutting into the metal. Roddick pulled back while shacking off the beast and trying to stand back up.

**Right arm has taken low damage**

"I'm going to kill the mechanic who thought a computer that states the obvious was a good idea."

_"Roddick you-"_

"Julius I swear to God!" The other end of the comm went silent, Roddick only used Julius' full name was when he was serious.

The aragami's teeth fell off of the, mech's arm but went straight for the leg, Roddick took the opportunity and stabbed it in the head, then its back, finally its neck.

The marduk backed away and howled, Roddick shot it in the chest. "Sorry did I brake your concentration, actually no I'm not sorry. Die demon!" Roddick charged at the beast till his right leg's hydraulics gave, forcing him to limp.

**Right leg has taken moderate damage**

"I know, I can feel it!" Roddick wobbled his way to the foe, the marduk growled and charged, meeting the Gods Eater head on.

Roddick stopped running and stood his ground, when the beast jumped at him Roddick lunged his blade into its mouth and down its throat.

The force of the tackle was still enough to knock Roddick to the ground, Roddick pushed the marduk off of him then struggled to get up. The pilots panicked when he couldn't get the mech to stand on own but thankfully the aragami was dead.

Roddick pulled out his god arc and bit out the core, Roddick laid the mech on it's back to watch the sky in one of the cracks he saw a water droplet forming. The vice commander closed his eyes waiting for the drop of death, but it never came.

The droplet flouted above him then just rolled off, Roddick sigh deeply. "Thank you Nana."

_"Roddick! Roddick are you there?! Answer!"_

"I'm fine J, the mech is in bad shape but it worked. Now we got something to fight in the rain with. I need pick up though."

_"Understood, the rain will stop in twenty two minutes. Just hang on I'm sending Nana and the others. Julius out."_

Roddick flipped off the comm switch and just watched the sky; he beat the marduk, avenged Romeo, tested a new mech suit, and proved its worth.

Today was a good day.

$*/£+¥÷¥_₩^*";#(€_%=×`~|◆》 ■□●□●•○()_%+×÷==÷×+

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment and tell me what you think.

Till next time, Cosmic Guardian out.

Peace! ()_%


End file.
